


【山组】长岛冰茶

by MeredithOos



Series: 【山组】长岛冰茶 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithOos/pseuds/MeredithOos
Summary: 有情人那个什么成眷属。唔不过他俩已经是眷属了，不是吗？





	【山组】长岛冰茶

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想开高速车  
> 可惜这次太小甜饼设定了啊啊啊  
> 变成纯情车了  
> ABO设定却不太像ABO文...  
> 希望大家不要见怪
> 
> 如有不适，请及时退出！

“你没看见她不想让你碰吗？！”樱井翔沉着脸大步走到两人面前，一把抓住了男人不肯放开的手。

“小兄弟，这跟你有什么关系，你最好不要多管闲事。”醉酒的男人松开拽住大野的手，磕磕碰碰地挽起袖子想要教训樱井翔。但他还没走到樱井跟前就被樱井气在头上着急又恼火的一拳打倒在地上。男人后脑勺磕到高椅脚上，不再叫嚣了，也不知道是晕过去了还是真的醉得厉害不愿起来了。大野智和樱井翔看着那个倒地的男人，共同沉默了一会儿，樱井斟酌着开口“没受伤吧，女士？”

面对自己心上人的关怀和询问，大野恨不得把头埋进地底，尽他所能地低下头试图躲避弟弟的视线，眼神四处游移就是不肯和樱井对视。

“没事…我没事。”

樱井似乎还是很担忧，想碰一碰她的肩膀确定下是否受惊了的时候，大野一惊，猛地往后退了一步躲开弟弟的手，不顾樱井会不会起疑转头就往相叶的方向走去。

“我得走了，相叶”，大野急促地说，余光瞥见樱井正穿越人群向他走来，“再见。”不等相叶反应过来，大野噔噔噔踩着高跟鞋快步离开了。

“这是怎么了？”相叶疑惑地看着大野消失的方向，他明天一定要好好跟自家大哥要个解释。

等樱井千辛万苦说了无数句“すみません”之后来到相叶面前时，发现大野早已经离开了。倒是相叶很震惊：“诶？翔君？你怎么也在这啊？”

相比之下，樱井要比他平静得多，似乎见到相叶并不意外。“………嗯，是啊。”扭头看了一眼门口的方向又回头碰了一下相叶的酒杯，玻璃相碰发出一声脆响，像樱井的回答一样单薄。  
“是啊，不知道为什么就来了。”

 

接下来的一个星期里，大野都在躲避樱井翔。想方设法地避开单独和樱井相处，努力试图说服自己，翔君那晚应该没有认出自己。可他还是不敢冒险，惊慌失措的鸵鸟一头扎进沙子里，小鸵鸟紧张地闭着眼，羽毛还一抖一抖的，却还是固执地想着——只要翔君一直不跟自己说话那就相当于自己秘密永远不会被拆穿。

大野智心知肚明这种躲避是无效的，他也许能躲开樱井翔几天甚至半个月，但樱井始终是他的弟弟，他不可能一辈子躲着他。而且这几日似乎是察觉到两位年上的哥哥似乎有什么隔阂，五人饭桌上气氛也变得微妙尴尬起来。

躲避樱井翔的第八天，他还是被樱井在房间门口堵住了。

“你在躲着我。”对方很直白，没有给大野解释余地。

“不…….”被吓得不轻的大野不知道该怎么回答，结结巴巴的，思索着应该怎么瞒过自己装在心里日思夜念小心翼翼守护着此刻就站在自己面前质问自己的人，“我只是…只是最近不太舒服，不、不太想说话……”

“サトシ，”樱井低头叹了口气，罕见的没有叫尼桑而是直呼了大野的名字，“我们是亲人，你可以不愿意告诉我，选择不说，这，这没问题。”告诉自己哥哥不对自己坦白也没关系似乎真的耗尽他周身气力，低垂着头有些丧气地握住大野的肩膀，仿佛这是他最后的让步与妥协，“但别对我说谎，好吗？”

大野沉默着没有回答，此时此刻他确乎是可以确定樱井是认出他来了。

“上周六，酒吧上的松原小姐是你，对吗？”樱井伸手抱住要逃跑的大野，以己之额轻轻碰了碰大野的额头，情感忍不住流露又绅士节制地隐忍着，“我听到你和相叶的对话了，对不起。”

大野浑身僵硬不知道该做何反应，脑子里万念交杂。

松原就是那个追走他心上人的女生的姓氏。

他还记得自己有女朋友吗。

是因为姓氏和自己女友一样所以才那么在意吗？

偷听自己和相叶的对话他到底听到了多少......

一时间，数不清辩不明根源来由的疑惑、迷茫、酸涩一股脑的淹没了本来就不愿多思考事情细枝末节的大野。他只能，张张嘴，声音哽在喉间。

樱井心中大概也明白大野躲避的原因，大概是怕自己嘲笑他吧？

但自己怎么可能笑他呢，他是自己的大哥啊。

也是，也是自己的心上人啊。

樱井牵着浑身僵硬得像是被人施了石化咒的哥哥坐到床上，好笑得捏了捏自己哥哥纠结得快要皱成一团的脸。“尼桑，别多想，我只是看到相叶在和你、和你说女装的事……”

以往出口成章的伶牙俐齿在这一刻似乎都不起效了，心里一千万句要冲口而出的有力解释自己没有嫌弃的意思却因为那些解释本质都是蠢蠢欲动又不可告人的爱慕而强遭封印。

他只能观察着哥哥的反应，斟酌着往下开口。

“你那天晚上，很好看。”

人们常说，喜欢一个人是藏不住的，捂住嘴巴那份闪闪发亮的爱慕也会从凝视心上人的眼眸中偷偷跑出来，樱井翔不知道自己的眼神有没有出卖自己，但很明显的是，此时此刻那张没有被捂上的嘴巴出卖了他。

“我很喜欢。”

你。

句尾幸运又不幸地被离线一秒随即火速上线的理智猛地扯回喉咙，不上不下。

“我是说，我是说……我永远都会支持你，尼桑，无论你想做什么。”

“翔君。”

听见哥哥轻声的呼唤刚抬起头就被吻住了双唇。

不过这甚至不能称为一个吻，大野智只是轻轻将他的唇贴在樱井翔的唇上，没有情色的交缠，也没有欲望的抒发。

樱井先是愣了一下，唇上微微的温热让他的大脑有点反应不过来，这温度太过美好，就像是某种只会出现在梦里的幻想。也许过了几十秒又或者只是过了一瞬间，他的理智重新回归。反应过来的樱井一把将眼前因为紧张而止不住飘散着奶香信息素的哥哥搂进怀里，反吻住大野，轻咬永远水润柔软的下唇，扣开微启的牙关，勾住哥哥的舌尖引诱他与他共坠情欲深渊。  
这一刻他是不是可以确定，他和阿智想要的都是一样的——那些被埋在心底最深处对彼此的河网，那些最黑暗的，不可言说的欲望。

怀里人怯得不敢睁开眼，眼睫毛还打着颤手却还抓着翔君的衬衫不愿松开，仿佛手中攥着海上一方救生木。

这是我的。Alpha在这一刻无可抑制地释放出自己的信息素——一股沉稳泠冽的松香迅速包裹住甜奶的香气并与之交缠在一起。不加抑制甚至刻意释放的Alpha信息素让Omega无处可逃，只能感觉到两道信息素越缠越紧，两缕灵魂紧紧相缠。Omega已然浑身发软，犹如软蛇般软软地靠在梦中千万次倚靠着的胸膛上，仅仅听着男人沉稳的心跳声内裤已经被后穴分泌的汁水濡湿，暧昧色情得不像话。两人拥吻着倒在床上，身上的衣物在急切的渴求爱抚间被弄得凌乱不堪，大野的内裤被樱井扯下来扔到一旁，稍稍过长的上衣也被高高地撩至胸口。樱井几乎是扯下自己的衬衫丢到地上，紧接着俯下身急切地再次吻住大野的双唇与他唇齿交缠，仿佛试图将炽热的欲望从舌尖烧遍身下人全身。他们的唇紧贴在一起，纯粹的喜悦与长久以来的渴望顺着这一吻传递。

他们渴望这一刻，太久了。

樱井的双手在大野的身体上游走爱抚，他一边喃喃着爱语，一边用唇舌膜拜着Omega的颈侧和胸膛并在其上留下深红的爱痕印记，虔诚地仿佛身下并非是自己哥哥而是希腊神话中的Aphrodite。大野喟叹一声，鼓励性地抚摸着弟弟的头发，他的双腿也主动缠上了樱井腰间，催促着男人加快动作。然而Alpha却在大野的胸上落下一个滚烫的亲吻后停下了动作，他将Omega双手摁在头的两侧，迫使他与他对视。

“尼桑，你知道你那晚喝的是什么吗？”尽管身下人早已热得即将融化，眼波迷离，但一想到这番美妙差一点就要被不知何处来的杂种侵占了去樱井翔就狂躁地发疯，“你知道你再多喝几杯…或者…或者我没有出现……你知道会怎么样吗？！”

倘若这是以往，大野会害怕到不敢出声甚至不敢呼吸，但这一刻他眼里满满的只看见这个人，这个人也同样只注视着他。所以他能看个清楚明白，熊熊怒火后是掩饰不了的惊惶紧张和醋意。

Omega直视着压在身上的Alpha，双手回握那份不安，缓慢又清晰地给他最倾心的Alpha最安定忠诚的安抚：“我知道，是长岛冰茶，在鸡尾酒里代表着1.21-2.19的水瓶。我那时候想你了，翔君。”

完全出乎意料的答案让樱井一愣随即反应过来，低吼一声将早已狰狞挺立的阴茎顶进Omega满是蜜液的穴口。突如其来的侵入吓得大野紧紧抓住的肩膀，张着嘴喘气适应男人的惊人尺寸。

“啊…太、太大了，翔君慢一点…”

樱井翔也被他夹得濒临爆发边缘，但也只能深呼吸强行压住滚烫的欲望安抚身下紧张的Omega。“尼桑放松，你夹得太紧了…深呼吸放松…”

“…唔……”樱井才进去前头一点，初经人事的大野就已经被顶得说不出话了，只能两眼汪汪地望向Alpha求助，却不知此举更是火上浇油，感受到身下巨物又涨了一圈吓得Omega直摇头，“呜不要……太大了……”

“乖，尼桑听话，试一下深呼吸。”纵然他再想占有自己的哥哥也不愿意看到他受伤痛苦，“要是、要是尼桑真的难受我们就停下来好不好？”

一听见要停下来大野慌了急忙伸手环住樱井的脖子不让他起身离开，“不要…不要离开我……呜……”，樱井不知道自己方才释放的信息素使Omega强行提前进入了潮热期，处在潮热期的Omega心理生理上都比往日千百倍依赖Alpha，“翔君不要嫌弃我……呜……不要走……”

这吓坏了樱井“好好好我不走，我不走，我哪里都不去就在这里陪着你。”指腹试图去拭走Omega眼角的眼泪却越抹越多，只好轻轻吻在流泪的眼角上，“不要哭不要哭，尼桑，我永远永远不会嫌弃你。”

“我爱你。”郑重得有如悬崖婚礼上的宣誓。

回答樱井的一个吻和一句颤抖却清晰的话。

“标记我吧，翔君。”

阴茎狠狠操进Omega后穴将媚肉撑得满满当当，仅此大野就抓划着樱井紧实的背肌叫着高潮了，精液喷上大野柔软的小腹还有的沾到了樱井腹肌上。高潮带来的收缩痉挛让Alpha也极不好受，幸运的是Omega早已为生理上的交配做好了万全之策，几股滚烫的蜜汁淋在阴茎上，紧实火热的肠肉挤压吮吸诱惑勾引着Alpha进一步往里开发探索。待高潮过后的大野稍微适应了体内那根粗壮的阴茎以后，樱井才摆动起胯部操干他的哥哥，越来越越快的操干让大野被顶得一直往上蹭，他只好搂紧了樱井的肩膀，双腿愈发用力地夹住哥哥的腰。性爱的快感如烈焰一般灼烧着他的神经，情热也在血管里奔腾翻涌。不断收缩的后穴拓印出身下反复进出自己蜜穴的那根粗壮的样子，真诚地映在大野智脑海里，一下一下刺激着他的羞耻心，激出更多更深的欲望，让大野不由自主地扭腰配合樱井的凶猛操干。

当阴茎的冠状头部狠狠擦过滚烫肠道内一点凸起时，大野叫了出来。触电般的快感把他的脑子搅成一团糊，他的理智被彻底击碎，眼神也变得迷茫起来，被情欲逼出的泪水将他的眼睛映的雾蒙蒙的，他的后穴更是愈发绞紧。

樱井立刻加大了对这块敏感软肉操干的力度，他刻意让阴茎的冠状头部狠狠碾过前列腺，操干湿热的肠壁，逼得大野在快感的鞭挞下，发出断续的啜泣呻吟声。时不时还会用阴茎的冠状头部在那块敏感软都上划着圈，然后一下又一下狠狠地顶进自己哥哥的体内，将肠壁操的红肿可怜，只能靠着吮吸收缩来试图讨好他的阴茎，乞求他的怜悯。如此多且激烈的快感让大野只能啜泣着接受，他已经被这些叠加的快感刺激的快要发疯了，但他不想樱井停下来，他想要用全身心去感受他的Alpha。

后穴的热情吮吸也为Alpha带来了没顶的快感，樱井低声粗喘着，残酷地顶开炙热紧绞的肠壁，用力擦过那块敏感至极的敏感软肉，更加深入地品尝在他身下哑声呻吟的Aphrodite，用身体的亲密无间确认他们真的属于彼此了。“尼桑…尼桑……”边发着狠似的干着自己的Omega边止不住低声温柔地唤着自己的哥哥一遍又一遍，这称呼似乎施了魔咒逼着Omega羞得脚趾尖都发红。主动献上自己的嘴唇想要堵住这羞人的呼唤，不多时却又被自己Alpha亲得缺氧地倒回床上。

不断累积的快感让大野的大脑渐渐空白，当Alpha的阴茎再一次擦过他的前列腺时，他再一次到达极限了。

大野嘴唇微动稍稍抬颈露出自己的腺体，樱井没有听清，凑上去听清自己爱人低语什么。

“填满我，”他说，“让我属于你，翔君。”

 

*注：  
Aphrodite :希腊神话中的爱，美和欲望之神。从海中的泡沫中生出。

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊啊啊终于搞完了(没有)  
> 因为是初次嘛 所以含蓄羞涩了点嘻嘻嘻  
> 下篇有那么一咪咪仓促辽  
> 埋了没解释的梗 留到番外吧hhhhh  
> 番外车车也必须安排上！这次应该会没羞没臊一些了hhhh  
> 无论怎样都只是一些自娱自乐小产物，感谢阅读❤️


End file.
